


What's The Use Of Feeling, Blue?

by orphan_account



Series: BorderVerse AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Guns, Post-Pre-sequel, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack, Nisha, and Wilhelm go to Pink Diamond's resting place.(Steven Universe & Borderlands Crossover AU)





	What's The Use Of Feeling, Blue?

_**What's The Use Of Feeling, Blue?** _

  
  
Three figures approached a massive blue palanquin rested at the edge of a lush field littered with pink flowers. Thick vines slowly crawled around the bases of it's spider like legs.

  
"Siren Lilies." The figure in the front, a man dressed in an dark grey over coat and a brown vest said with a smile, as he plucked one of the ground, "Angel loves these." He whispered to himself as he took a deep whiff of the flower.

  
"Well fuck me." The second figure uttered, he was a man with numerous cybernetic enhancements including one on his right eye, dressed in a yellow jumpsuit, "Homeworld is really here."

  
"So what's the plan, Jack?" The third figure questioned, a dark tan skinned woman wearing a dirty brown cowboy hat, dressed in a brown jacket with a blood stained white t-shirt under it.

  
"Hmm?" Handsome Jack replied, as he slowly looked up from the Siren Lily in his hand.

  
"What. Is. The. Plan?" Nisha questioned, a scowl filling her face, of all the times he decided to act overly sentimental, he had to do it when they were on the verge of facing off with Homeworld  
Gems.

  
"Simple." Jack answered, crushing the pink flower in his palm, sticky dew coating his fingers, "We go see what our alien friends are up too. Then we get rid of them." He finished with a faint growl, as the soft breeze blowing the field, became ice cold, "All, of them." He added a malicious grin spread across his face

  
"Sounds good to me." Wilhelm replied, as he cocked his shotgun, while Nisha just nodded.

Leading them through the field of Siren Lilies, Jack thought of the visions that had filled his mind in the Vault of the Sentinel on Elpis. While the visions of the Warrior, and it's vault on Pandora had been the most prominent, there were lesser visions. Visions of a horrific abomination, bursting forth from Pandora's core. A cacophony of anguished screams, all repeating a single phrase.

  
_**Form. Form! FORM!** _

  
Destroying bandit settlement after settlement as it crossed the vast stretches of Pandora in days, only stopping to rip open the doors of the remaining vaults. Beating each and every one's powerful guardian into submission, so that it may fill it's majestic, yet utterly horrific form with the substance that would temporarily satiate it's deepest desire.

  
To be whole.

  
To form.

  
Even if it was only for a moment that ended just as swiftly as it began.

 

Unfortunely those bandits, those filthy fucking traitors, Lilith and Garnet had prevented him from learning the abominations name and how to control it.  
But he did however see something just as useful, if not more so. Blue Diamond's Palanquin.

  
"What the hell is that noise?" Wilhelm growled as he looked around, for the source of the faint wailing noise that was carried on the wind.

  
"Good, she's still here." Jack beamed as Nisha drew her revolver, and also started to scan the surrounding area for the wailing's source, "Let's go see what she's up too." Jack ordered as he increased his pace, until he was practically sprinting tthrough the field of Siren Lilies.

  
"Oh, Pink. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." A voice faintly sobbed.

  
"Yes, she's here." Jack told himself, his entire body shaking as he saw through the brush, a gigantic blue skinned woman wearing a dark blue shawl, and a smaller baby blue skinned woman standing next to her.

  
"I should've done more." The gigantic woman whispered as she ran her fingers over the scratched and weathered metal of the pink palaquin. "Yellow...Yellow says, says it'll all be over...soon." She whispered as she slowly pulled away from the palanquin, "I wonder what you would think, of Yellow, of me, of what waits...in this planet's core?" She questioned a massive single tear dropped onto the ground, staining the vines that tightly gripped the palanquin's legs. This is, your, planet, after all. Well, I still think it is." Her lips pulled into a faint smile at the sentiment.

  
"Holy shit!" Wilhelm growled, from behind Jack.

  
"It's a fucking, Diamond!" Nisha uttered, her palms suddenly becoming slick with sweat as she looked upon the massive and utterly imposing mourning woman.

  
"Blue Diamond." Jack stated as she turned to look at the brush, where he, Nisha, and Wilhelm were hiding.

  
"I think we're not alone." Blue Diamond hissed, a faint blue aura began to spread out from her form.

  
"No you're not." Jack stated as he walked out of the brush, a sly grin filling his face as he held up his fist, comanding Nisha and Wilhelm to stay put.

  
"My Diamond, it seems we have been found by a native." Blue Pearl stated in a soft tone, as she closed the short distance between herself and Jack, placing herself in the way of the native and her Diamond.

  
"Pardon my intrusion, my radiant and magnificent Diamond." Jack crossed his arms in the shape of a diamond before bowing to Blue Diamond.

  
"My Diamond?" Blue Diamond questioned, as she stood up and slowly approached Jack, her peaceful demeanor from earlier, now replaced with one of suspicion, "You are not a member of my court." She sneered, her weary eyes half heartedly filled with malice as she looked down upon him.

  
"My apologies for my ignorace my Diamond." Jack apologized as he bowed again, "I assumed, that you were now my Diamond. Since Pink Diamond suffered her untim-" Blue Diamond deftly grabbed him and ripped him from the ground before he could finish.  
"What the fuck is he doing?" Nisha practically snarled as she thumbed her revolver's hammer back.

  
"Wait!" Jack ordered holding up his fist once again, "My Diamond, please." He pleaded as Blue Diamond pulled him close.

  
"I'm surprised that a human being knows of Pink's...passing." Blue Diamond commented as she held Jack tightly in her grip.

  
"Yes, we all know of our diamond, P-P-Pink Diamond." Jack told her, his voice faltering as he said Pink, "We miss her so terribly."

  
Blue Diamond's eyes transitioned from malice to remorse as she looked down upon the frail creature in her hand. It's miscolored eyes and strange face, conveyed that very much like her it was lost without Pink. Perhaps it even came to mourn her, just as she had been doing.

  
"I am surprised that a human being, of all things, is even capable of slightly understanding how I feel." She told herself as she slowly sat on the ground.

  
"I cannot even imagine how it must have felt for you to lose her, my Diamond." Jack told her, refraining from smiling as tears slowly began to descend down her narrow cheeks.

  
"No you cannot." Blue Diamond replied with a soft chuckle, "Even if you suffered the greatest of tragedies, it would not affect as the loss of Pink affected me." She whispered as she loosened her grip, and slowly tilted her palm so that the human could sit in the center, as Pearl often did, "Though I myself cannot fathom what it must feel for you to exist without her guidance or presence." She told him, as she wiped the tears from her face, "It's strange. I find myself...impressed, by humanity's ability to survive in the wild." She whispered as she set him down in front of Pink's palanquin, "What a strange planet this one truly is. Where else would a being as fragile as a human live, while a being as powerful as a Diamond, perish?" She inquired to no one in particular, "You know, this is where it happened, where she was broken."

  
"Oh." Jack replied, as he slowly reached out to the palanquin, the hairs on his arms standing straight up as he felt a surge of energy, tear through his body as he touched the strangely warm metal.

  
"It's a shame, really." Blue Diamond noted as she ran the tips of her fingers through the moist grass, "There's a geo-weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything shortly after it emerges." A faint smile filled her face at the thought of the abomination resting within the planet, reducing all of the monuments the...Rebels had created for their cause, to dust, "But you don't deserve that, do you?"

  
"No. I don't." Jack replied in an ice cold tone, "You on the other hand." He added shooting Blue Diamond's Pearl in the stomach as Blue Diamond's eyes shot open.

  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared slamming her fist into the ground next to him, coating him in dirt and grass, as a dark blue aura practically exploded outward from her form, causing tears to run down Jack's face and the grass and Siren Lilies to wither as they profusely leaked dew.

  
"Wilhelm! Nisha! Take her down!" Jack bellowed trying to power through the tears flowing down his cheeks and aim his wrist blasters at her massive gem.

  
"Bout damn time!" Wilhelm cheered as he burst out of the brush and started to pump shot after shot into Blue Diamond's form, his left cheek moist from his tears.

"He's got a point." Nisha muttered as emerged from the brush, firing shot after shot into the massive woman.

  
"I am a Diamond! " Blue Diamond hissed, ignoring the annoying pin pricks of pain from their bullets, "You insignificant creatures cannot harm me!"

  
"Jack! She's not going down!" Nisha shouted at the top of her lungs as she dove out of the reach Blue Diamond's hand, her cheeks and shirt stained from her tears.

  
"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Jack screamed as he fired shot after shot at Blue Diamond, missing every last one due to the tears flowing down his face.

  
"Pink's legacy will not be defiled by you...off-color defects." Blue Diamond snapped as she snatched Wilhelm off the ground and slowly began to his crush him in her grip.  
"Son of a - ARRGH!" Wilhelm howled as he felt his glass like bones splinter and then burst into a hundred,  
  
No.  
  
A thousand razor sharp shards within his body.

  
"GODDAMN IT!" Jack roared as he wiped the tears from his face, and glared at Blue Diamond through his blurred vision and fired two consecutive shots that caused her form to distort and shake.

  
Dropping to her knees Blue Diamond shook, as she struggled to maintain her distorting form Jack pumped shot after shot into her until his wrist blasters were red hot and smoking from being overheated.

  
"You know, what one of the things I hate the most about you bad guys?" Jack questioned as he walked in front of Blue Diamond, smiling wickedly at she glared at him, "You're goddamn monologuing. All this pointless blah blah blah. I'm so powerful and dangerous and evil! We get it! Heh. Ha. Hahaha. I mean seriously, us good guys get it. We really do." He told her, as his bloodshot eyes locked on her massive exposed gem, "Now, Blue, tell me all about this geo-weapon." He ordered as he grabbed Wilhelm's shotgun off the ground, "Starting with it's name and how I can control it."


End file.
